ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
ToonShort Vault
ToonShort Vault is a American short film block aired by Kids Boom, it airs animated shorts, pilots, specials and indie shorts made by many cartoonists worldwide. List of shorts aired * Disney ** Mickey Mouse shorts ** Silly Symphony ** Shorty McShorts' Shorts ** Roger Rabbit ** Pixar shorts *** The Adventures of André and Wally B *** Luxo Jr. *** Red's Dream *** Tin Toy *** Knick Knack *** Geri's Game *** For the Birds *** Boundin' *** One Man Band *** Lifted *** Presto *** Partly Coudly *** Day and Night *** La Luna *** The Blue Umbrella *** Lava *** Sanjay's Super Team *** Piper *** Lou *** Mike's New Car *** Jack-Jack Attacks *** Mater and the Ghostlight *** Your Friend the Rat *** BURN-E *** Dug's Special Mission *** George & AJ *** The Legend of Mor'du *** Party Central *** Riley's First Date? *** Marine Life Interview *** Dante's Lunch - A Short Tail *** Cars Toons series *** Toy Story Toons series ** Walt Disney Animation Studios shorts *** Paul Bunyan *** It's Tought to be a Bird *** Vincent *** Fun with Mr. Future *** Oilspot and Lipstick *** Redux Riding Hood *** Lorenzo *** One for One *** The Little Matchgirl *** Glago's Quest *** Tick Tock Tale *** The Ballad of Nessie *** Tangled Ever After *** Paperman *** Feast *** Frozen Fever *** Inner Workings * Warner Bros. ** Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' ** DC Nation Shorts ** Knights of Sherwood * Cartoon Network ** What a Cartoon! *** Sledgehammer O'Possum *** Hard Luck Duck *** Shake and Flick *** The Adventures of Captain Buzz and Cheeply *** O. Ratz with Dave D. Fly *** Pfish and Chip *** Yoink! of the Yukon *** Bold 'n Worm *** Podunk Possuom *** Wind-Up Wolf *** Hillbilly Blue *** Gramps *** Bow-Wow Buccaneers *** The Ignoramooses *** Strange Things *** Larry and Steve *** Kenny and the Chimp *** Journey to Sector 5-G *** Nikki *** Foe Paws *** Prickles the Cactus *** Lost Cat *** Uncle Gus shorts *** Captain Sturdy *** Yee Hah and Doo Dah *** IMP, Inc. *** My Freaky Family *** Major Flake *** Swaroop *** Ferret and Parrot *** A Kitty Bobo Show *** Commander Cork: Space Ranger *** Fungus Among Us *** Colin Versus the World *** Bagboy! ** Periwinkle Around the World ** Underfist: Halloween Bash ** Mask of Santo ** AJ's Infinite Summer ** Infinity Train ** Sunday Pants shorts * Hanna-Barbera ** Quick Draw McGraw ** Huckleberry Hound ** Pixie and Dixie ** Yogi Bear ** Hokey Wolf ** Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy ** Yakky Doodle ** Snooper and Blabber ** Snagglepuss ** Touché Turtle ** Wally Gator ** Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har ** Maguila Gorilla ** Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse ** Ricochet Rabbit ** Peter Potamus and So-So ** Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey ** Breezly and Sneezly ** Atom Ant ** Precious Pupp ** The Hibbilly Bears ** Secret Squirrel ** Squidly Diddly ** Winsome Witch ** It's the Wolf ** Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines ** Loopy de Loop ** The Space Kidettes ** The Face Paint Gang ** ''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow'' * Nickelodeon ** Oh Yeah! Cartoons *** ChalkZone *** Jelly's Day *** The F-Tales *** Cat and Milkman *** Thatta Boy *** Peter Patrick, P.I. *** Tutu the Superina *** Blotto *** The Fairly OddParents ''shorts *** ''Zoomates! *** Tales from the Goose Lady *** Mina and the Count *** Super Santa *** Kameleon Kid *** The Dan Danger Show! *** Olly & Frank ** Random Cartoons *** MooBeard: The Cow Pirate *** Two Witch Sisters *** Adventure Time *** Mind the Kitty *** Boneheads *** Hero Heights *** Yaki & Yumi *** Gary Guitar *** Bravest Warriors *** The Infinite Goliath *** Flavio *** Girls on the GO! *** Victor the Delivery Dog *** 6 Monsters *** Ratz-A-Fratz *** Fanboy ** ''Awesome Antics'' * Fleischer Studios/Famous Studios/Paramount Cartoon Studios ** Koko the Clown ** Bimbo ** Popeye the Sailor ** Harvetoons series *** Noveltoons *** Casper the Friendly Ghost *** Baby Huey *** Little Audrey *** Herman and Katnip *** Buzzy the Crow * Universal Studios ** Walter Lantz shorts *** Woody Woodpecker *** Owsald the Lucky Rabbit (Walter Lantz series) *** Chilly Willy *** Andy Panda *** The Bearly Family ** Jay Ward Productions *** The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *** Dudley Do-Right *** Peabody's Improbable History *** George of the Jungle (1960s series) *** Super Chicken *** Hoppity Hooper *** Fractured Fairy Tales/Aseop and Son ** Total Television *** The King and Odie *** The Hunter *** Tooter Turtle *** Underdog *** Go Go Gophers *** Tennessee Tuxedo *** Klondike Kat *** The World of Commander McBragg ** Despicable Me shorts * 20th Century Fox ** Bunny ** Ice Age shorts *** Gone Nutty *** No Time for Nuts *** Surviving Sid *** Scrat: Spaced Out ** Umbrellacorn ** The Adventures of Chuy ** Olive, the Other Reindeer ** Fox Cartoons, Inc. *** Kid Fox *** Meerkat *** Mr. Invnto and Rogi *** Little Lizzie * Sony Pictures Entertainment ** Screen Gems cartoons *** Color Rhapsodies *** Flippity and Flop *** The Fox and the Crow ** Sony Cartoon Studios *** Modern Toons *** Reilly Toons **** Anthony and Harold **** Ike and Squeaky **** Chucky Fox **** Matthew Dog and Euguine Cat **** The Acres Kids **** The Red Fox **** Sweety Woodpecker **** Hokey Tiger and Pokey Crane *** Magical Sisters *** Swordsman Cougar ** The ChubbChubbs! ** Early Bloomer ** Boog and Elliot's Midnight Bun Run ** The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow ** Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs shorts ** Hotel Transylvania shorts ** Angry Birds Toons * Other ** Academy/Emmy Award-winning animated shorts ** Aardman Animation *** Wallace and Gromit *** Shaun the Sheep *** Planet Sketch *** Canimals *** Creature Comforts ** Peanuts TV specials ** Some anime short films ** MGM Animation *** The Pink Panther *** The Inspector *** The Ant and the Aardvark *** Misterjaw ** Here Comes the Grump ** Gumby ** Terrytoons series ** The Milton the Monster Show ** Las Aventuras de Hijitus ** Monica's Gang ** Zumbastico Fantastico ** Gaumont Animation *** Atomic Puppet *** Dude, That's My Ghost! *** X-DuckX *** Pok & Mok ** Bernard ** Garfield and Friends ** The Garfield Show ** U.S. Acres ** Monk Little Dog ** The Owl ** Rayman: The Animated Series ** Zip Zip ** The Twisted Whiskers Show ** Rat-A-Tat ** Cat & Keet ** Bondi Band ** Marvo the Chicken Wonder ** Albert the Wolf ** Ronaldinho Guacho's Team ** Nu, Pogodi! ** Bugsted ** Lucky Fred ** Carrapatos e Catapultas ** Newbie and the Disasternauts ** Pixcodelics ** Trunk Train ** Foxbusters ** Rocket Boy and Toro ** The Spooky Sisters Trivia * The mascots in ToonShort Vault are a group of Ub Iwerks-styled employees * During before and after the shorts, it shows "Toon Fact", a trivia segment that contains the quiz questions for viewers about any short, and the answer is often occurs after the short. * The theme song is a combination of a 1930's-styled jazz version of the old Nickelodeon theme song. Category:Kids Boom Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Programming Blocks Category:Television Blocks Category:Blocks